


Blindfolded

by MajiLovePrincess



Series: Smutember 2020 [24]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blindfolds, Bottom Ren, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajiLovePrincess/pseuds/MajiLovePrincess
Summary: Ren shivered, now sporting matching red marks. “Oh, Hijiri, you’re so good to me.”Masato sighed, though the affection in it didn’t go unnoticed. “Next time, I’ll gag you, too.”
Relationships: Hijirikawa Masato/Jinguuji Ren
Series: Smutember 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Blindfolded

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy!

“On your hands and knees,” Masato ordered.

Ren, wearing a Hello Kitty sleep mask and covered in love bites, made quite a sight on his gray sheets.

Ren complied eagerly, moving toward the head of the bed. With his sight withheld, he fumbled momentarily when he misjudged the edge of the mattress. Still, he was ready in moments, doing his best to give Masato what he hoped was a good view. He wiggled his hips for good measure.

Masato sighed. “This is why we don’t do this more often.”

“Because I’m too pretty?” Ren teased. “I make your brain short-circuit?”

“Because you’re a pain in the ass.”

“I think that’ll be my line in a minute.”

Masato scowled at Ren’s butt. “I certainly hope not.”

Ren laughed. “I’m teasing. You’ve never been a pain in the ass. Not literally, at least. Figuratively... well...”

Unable to hold back, Masato smacked Ren’s thigh. “Jinguji.”

“Fuck, baby, do that again,” Ren moaned, being about 30% more wanton than necessary.

Masato hesitated, but thought better of it. 

Smack. 

Ren shivered, now sporting matching red marks. “Oh, Hijiri, you’re so good to me.”

Masato sighed, though the affection in it didn’t go unnoticed. “Next time, I’ll gag you, too.”

Pouring the lube onto his fingers, he started with two.

Ren’s back arched, and he hissed our a moan as Masato pressed into him. “Oh, fuck. Right there.”

Masato’s lips quirked as he brushed his fingertips against Ren’s prostate and watched the way Ren’s body trembled and responded.

He knew Ren must be struggling. He was such a visual person. Even now, though he wasn’t allowed to see, his head was angled back toward Masato.

Flushed and panting after ages of slow teasing, Ren caved. “Hijiri, please.”

Masato slipped a third finger in, tearing a moan from Ren’s throat. 

“No, baby. I want you,” Ren clarified. 

“Very well,” Masato soothed, kissing his tan shoulders. “Lay on your back for me. I want to watch you.”

Ren huffed but rolled over. “That’s not fair.”

“It’s not,” Masato agreed as he grabbed a condom.

Ren spread his legs, bracketing Masato with his knees. “Fuck me, gorgeous.”

Masato rolled his eyes, and though Ren couldn’t see him, that didn’t stop the smirk crawling across Ren’s face. “Must you be so crass?”

“Only for you.”

Slipping between Ren’s legs, Masato traced the edges of Ren’s blindfold with one hand. “You’ve done well tonight.”

“Does that mean I can see you?”

“I did not say that.” Masato’s lips curled in a cruel smile as he tweaked Ren’s nipples.

He aligned himself with practiced ease, pushing into Ren slowly, making them both sigh. 

“Oh, fuck, Hijiri,” Ren groaned, his head tipped back, splaying his dark golden hair across the pillows.

Masato lowered his head to kiss and suck at the column of Ren’s throat. 

Their hips brushed together, briefly, and then Masato was drawing back and Ren was groaning, and then they were together once more. 

Hard. Smooth. Slow. 

Masato was the perfect tease. 

Ren cradled the back of Masato’s head with one hand as the other dug into his shoulder. 

Their bodies moved together. A duet they had practiced hundreds of times. Skin on skin. Kisses and bites. 

Masato’s stamina began to wane, so he wrapped his palm around Ren’s erection, stroking it in time with the meter of their hips.

“You’re too good,” Ren mumbled into his ear. “So cruel and perfect.”

“Am I cruel?” Masato asked, biting gently at Ren’s lip.

“Definitely,” Ren said, arching beneath him. His fingers tangled in Masato’s hair. “Depriving me of watching that gorgeous face of yours as you come undone. As you fall apart inside me.”

Masato groaned, their hips faltering as their orgasms approached. “You like this,” he breathed. “You like being bossed around. Tied up. Denied. Don’t lie to me, Jinguji.” Masato smiled, kissing Ren’s nipples and jerking his cock a little too hard.

“Ah!” Ren recovered, though he pinched Masato’s nipple in retaliation. “I never lie to you, baby.”

Together, they came one after the other, moans and breaths and hands too tight. Burning, shaking. Sated.

It wasn’t until Masato tugged the blindfold off and Ren looked up at him, blinking into the light and beaming almost as brightly, that the smile could no longer avoid Masato’s lips.

“Love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
